


Built 4 Love.

by MeidoGhoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ACAB, Additional Tags to Be Added, Adorable Connor, Aggression, Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Android Sentiments, Anxiety, Being Chased, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Hank Anderson, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Communication Failure, Crying, Depression, Deviant Connor, Domestic Fluff, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Instability, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Connor, Glitches, Guns, Hank is bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Control, M/M, PTSD, Panic, Pining, Post canon, Regret, Romance, Shopping, Sobriety, Tags May Change, Thirium, Trans Connor, Walking, Whorephobia, Worried Hank Anderson, chatting, connor is bad at feelings, doesn’t make it perfect though, falling off the wagon, glitching, implied police violence, interfacing, ken doll Connor, lying, more progressive Detroit: Become Human world, possible wireplay later on but idk yet lol, post-peaceful android revolution, relatively happy at least, retired Hank Anderson, the world is still shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeidoGhoul/pseuds/MeidoGhoul
Summary: ———Even after half a year Detroit is still full of anti-android bigotry, and Connor, being one of the main players in the revolution, continuously finds himself in the thick of it.Usually it would be fine, he could defend himself and report it to the DPD’s android division the next day, not a scratch on him.But one day he’s attacked and his programming betrays him, leaving him running for his life, and as if a switch had been flipped within his circuits, a second phase of deviancy left him more vulnerable than ever.Thankfully though, Hank has offered to begin escorting Connor around on his daily errands, so he doesn’t have to deal with these newfound emotions on his own....Now, if only he’d fucking talk about them.———“Whoa-oh, humanityWon't know what hit it, babyWhen they get to see you and meSo don't blow your circuitryLet 'em stare as we walkLet 'em talk, it's all the same to me”‘Built 4 Love’ by TWRP.———
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Human.

“Help!” Connor screamed breathlessly as he ran down a dark street, a strange burning pain in his chest as synthetic tears blurred his vision. It was well after midnight, and he was on his way to the store to pick up dog food for Sumo when he was jumped by a bunch of humans, clearly anti-android activists.

They were out for blood, immediately on the android as he rounded the corner. Connor could see the usual self-defence preconstruction playing out in his head, but for some reason it wouldn’t activate, causing a great sense of unease to fall over him. This prompted the android to run, large eyes not unlike that of a deer caught in headlights as he stared ahead, desperate to escape. 

This exact glitch had happened once before, but after running diagnostics and finding nothing abnormal, he simply brushed it off as a one-time occurrence, unlikely to bother him again.

So all he could do was run away, fearing for his newfound life.

Connor continued onwards, jumping obstacles as he went, focusing hard on the task at hand. Thankfully his system hadn’t glitched _too_ hard, allowing him to easily run from the group of laughing humans. But still, the leaking from his tear ducts and the heat in his chest kept getting worse as he listened to the group’s mockery. This was nothing but a game to them. They found his terror _humorous_.

A lot of them do.

Ever since the revolution six months ago, android hate crimes have been more… obvious. Instead of inside their own homes, androids have been targeted no matter how public. Though they had been promised their rights, it was difficult to properly enforce hate crime laws in a system that previously saw them as mere tools to be used. This disappointed him greatly to the point of quitting the force once Hank retired. 

He had envisioned a peaceful future, not _this_.

As Connor reached Hank’s house he looked around to find no one in sight, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. Doubling over, his vision went in and out of focus as he gasped for air he didn’t need. He never understood why his body did this, it wasn’t like he had lungs, but he knew it was a natural reaction likely caused by what had just happened to him.

Panic. 

Fear.

It’s all so _human_. 

But even so, he didn’t want Hank to worry, so he decided to take a few minutes to compose himself, looking within his system for any way to speed the process up, to no avail. Of _course_ it made sense for his system to not have the programming necessary for emotional regulation.

Connor was built to _think_ , not _feel._

But still he checked every single time, hoping to lessen the stabbing heat in his chest that never failed to confuse and frighten him.

The android instinctively held his breath as he entered the house, closing the door carefully behind him so as to not arouse suspicion. He may look relatively okay, but he knew the excess Thirium on his face would upset Hank greatly, so it was best to clean up before greeting him. 

The android walked past his roommate’s door to the bathroom across from it, proceeding to clean the blue blood from his face and remove his stained jacket, shoving it deep within a nearby hamper, hidden from view.

Connor had kept wearing his CyberLife uniform long after the revolution ended, which, in retrospect, probably didn’t help his case any. At least he could _hide_ his LED.

But something kept bringing him back to wearing what was quite literally the android equivalent to a pair of shackles. 

Was this act a ‘fuck you’ to society? Or did Connor secretly wish he never deviated at all?

He shook his head with a furrowed brow, LED flashing red momentarily, before walking towards the bedroom, face and LED suddenly as inconspicuous as ever as he opened the door carefully. Connor peeked in to find Hank lounging back on his bed, soft Jazz filling the air, in the process of reading a crime novel. He wore a subtle smile on his time-worn face, calm as can be as Sumo slept in the corner of the room on a messy dog bed, just as clueless to the android’s presence as its owner.

Hank’s hair was up in a messy ponytail as he read through glasses perched delicately upon his nose. Despite the fact that he was wearing a plain grey shirt and boxers, Connor had the urge to describe him as ‘distinguished’ and ‘handsome’.

Connor didn’t understand the feeling, nor why the visage of his old partner made all his worries seem to disappear, but it did and he was thankful for it.

“Good evening, Hank.” He smiled at the man as he leaned against the doorframe, as casual as a newly-deviated android could be.

Hank rolled his eyes with a deep, annoyed sigh. “Goddammit, Connor.” He began, putting his book down on the bed as he crossed his arms, messaging his disapproval. “What the fuck did I tell you about _knocking_?”

“I… apologise.” Connor stuttered, furrowing his brow a little as he looked down at the floor, LED flashing yellow. He had been trying to listen to Hank more since the revolution, but it was proving to be quite difficult. Before when he went against Hank’s orders it was because they contradicted his main objective. But _now_? Now it was simply an act of forgetting, and he found it to be very frustrating.

Again, it was a very _human_ act.

“Yeah, _yeah_.” Hank playfully dismissed Connor’s apology with a lazy hand gesture before picking up his book again and patting the bed beside him, a soft smile on his face. “C’mere.”

Connor snapped out of his thinking and walked over to the bed, sitting cross-legged next to Hank, LED blue again, calm as he stared at his friend. He didn’t know why Hank had begun asking him to sit while he read, but he enjoyed the company. Besides, it was nice being able to read along with Hank. Usually androids would scan entire _books_ at once, but slowing down at a human’s pace was… pleasant. It felt _intimate_ in a way that Connor deeply enjoyed.

“You can sit closer, you know.” Hank added, adjusting his glasses as he continued staring down at his book.

Connor obliged and sat more comfortably next to Hank, choosing to match his outstretched positioning, shoulders touching as he looked over at the book with a giddy, childlike smile, head tilted ever so slightly, hands folded neatly in his lap. He thinks he enjoys this, but doesn’t know why he suddenly feels a pain in his chest, similar to the one from before, just… a bit different. His LED flickers between yellow and red as he runs a diagnostic.

Nothing.

The burning heat, his overworked cooling system, the increased activity in his thirium pump… it was worrying, but since his diagnostics came back negative he decided to ignore it, continuing to read along with Hank.

—————

Hank kept sneaking glances at the android. He had noticed a few months after the revolution that Connor had been both distant and close at the same time. It was confusing. He would no longer sit or lean close to him with a disregard to personal space, unless Hank bridged the gap first. 

The android _clearly_ enjoyed his presence, and wanted to be close to him, but it seemed as if something was keeping him at arm's length, which deeply troubled Hank. 

But even so, he didn’t want to pry in Connor’s business. 

If this was a part of understanding humanity, or if he had done something to upset Connor, the prissy robot is _more_ than capable of explaining himself if need be.

So Hank dwelled on it. Not speaking a word of this to anyone, he just continued to bridge the gap each time, hoping something would finally click inside the android’s mechanical mind.

Though it never did, so he continued sneaking glances, wondering why.

—————

“Hank?” Connor started, furrowing his brow a little as he looked over at his friend. “Why do humans enjoy these novels?”

“What do you mean?” Hank turned to face him, brows furrowed in confusion.

Connor’s LED pulsed yellow as he thought, “These crime novels,” he looked away for a moment before facing his friend again, “they’re… unrealistic.” His head tilted on the last word, curiosity clear on his face.

Hank scoffed, a fond smile curled on his lips as his face relaxed. “That’s kinda what fiction is about, Connor.”

“But why do humans like unrealistic fiction?” He blinked a few times, processors working hard.

The human raised an eyebrow. “Why’re you asking _me?_ I thought you were a fuckin’ _supercomputer_ or somethin’.”

“I _do_ have access to the largest library of information currently available.” Connor said matter-of-factly before looking down at his hands, eyebrows furrowed, mouth downturned and LED just as yellow. “But I don’t know...” He looked back up at Hank with an embarrassed, barely-there smile, light blue dusting his cheeks. “I guess it just feels nice to learn directly from a human being instead of a neural net, for once.”

“Well, _shit…_ ” Hank put a hand over his mouth, rubbing over it incredulously. “Never thought I’d hear that from one’a you guys.” He then smiled over at Connor. “So, what was the question, again?”

Connor beamed, moving to sit cross-legged again, hands gripping his calves eagerly as he repeated the question. “Why do humans enjoy unrealistic fiction? — Like this crime novel, for example.” He looked down at the book resting in Hank’s lap. “It’s full of scenarios that would be unlikely to happen in the real world, and yet it is currently within the top 5 best sellers.” Connor lifted his head before tilting it. “Why is that?”

“Well, Connor,” Hank began, leaning his body around to face the android, “you should know more than anyone that real crimes are never neat. They’re _messy_ , frustrating as _fuck_ and almost _impossible_ to solve sometimes, so writers often _have_ to fudge reality or their books won’t be entertaining to read, y’know what I mean?”

An elongated “oh” escaped Connor’s lips as he began to smile, leaning forward to give Hank a hug. “Thank you, that was very informative, Lieutenant!” 

“No problem, kid.” Hank smiled back. “Though I’m not a lieutenant anymore, remember?”

“Well, _technically_ it isn’t incorrect.” Connor began, “It _is_ common for retired officers to continue the use of their rank in social situations.”

Hank pursed his lips, “Yeah? Well it’s fuckin’ _weird_.” He spat venom on the last word, anger brewing inside the older man. “I don’t like what they did to you and the others, Connor.” He let out a large sigh as he looked down at his book. “Seeing all those androids die? Probably why I like _these_ over the real thing… less disregard for life.”

Connor reached out and put his hand on Hank’s, synthetic skin disappearing, leaving ghostly-white plastic in its place. “You were the first human to show me kindness, you cared about me enough to allow me into your home... so I promise you that when I call you ‘lieutenant’, there is no malice behind it.” Connor looked deep into the humans eyes as he smiled softly, light blue on his cheeks. “It reminds me of the first time I truly _felt_ something.”

The android continued to gaze into Hank’s eyes wordlessly for a few seconds before finally breaking it, looking away, LED yellow as he stuttered out, “I... apologise if that’s selfish of me, Hank. I can stop if it bothers you.”

Hank shook his head frantically, “No!” he then sighed, lacing fingers with the android, “I mean, no, _Connor_ , if it makes you feel better in this fucked up world you can call me whatever the hell you want.” He smiled, “S’long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Connor could feel the warmth again, this time prompting his tear ducts to release a few synthetic tears that rolled effortlessly down his smiling face. “Thank you, Lieutenant.” He said, LED just as blue as the blush on his face as he leaned over to hug his friend again, who reciprocated the action, humming contentedly in his ear.


	2. Admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier upload than planned ‘cuz it’s my birthday tomorrow, and since I’m a weirdo who seems to enjoy ruining my own upload schedules I’m using it as an excuse to do just that. :U Enjoy!

Hank awoke to the sounds of birds and the sizzling of bacon, grunting as he sat upright. “Fuck mornings.” He grumbled to himself before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

”Good morning, Lieutenant!” Connor chirped as he saw his favourite human exit the bedroom. “I made you bacon and eggs.” He smiled at the grumpy man, who then attempted a smile back before giving up halfway as he entered the bathroom.

Hank knew he should try being a bit nicer, but _Goddamn_ , hangover or not, mornings for him were the fucking _worst_. “At least the _android_ is fuckin’ happy.” He spat, somewhat envious of Connor’s chipper attitude.

He took a piss and turned to exit the bathroom before noticing a small blue shimmer within the woven side of the hamper. He furrowed his brow and reached his hand in, taking out clothes until he found the offending piece. It was Connor’s CyberLife jacket covered in a slightly-transparent blue liquid. “Is… is this _blue blood?_ ” He whispered, confused.

Hank sighed, exasperated as he exited the bathroom, holding the jacket out in front of him. “Hey Connor, care to explain _this?_ ” He stared at the android, annoyed at the secrecy.

Connor turned to face the human, smile fading quick and LED whizzing through colours that shone bright on his freckled skin as he tried his hardest to think of what to say.

“ _So?_ What’s this all _about?_ ” Hank spoke, voice harsh and accusatory. “Have you been reverting back or—or _what?_ ” He stuttered.

“No, Hank! I’d never go back to… _that_.” Connor felt his face warm as he fiddled with the bottom of his apron, blue blush appearing on his cheeks as he continued to process. “I—I got assaulted. Last night, a group of anti-android activists surrounded me and I…” He sighed, “I couldn’t do anything.” Connor furrowed his brow as he closed his eyes, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. “My systems failed and I was forced to run home as fast as I could.”

Hank sighed heavily, worry on his face as he threw the jacket on the floor and quickly approached Connor, silently wrapping him up in a hug.

Connor reciprocated, LED calming as it flashed blue with slivers of yellow, thinking about the situation. What should he do? How could he _stop_ this? 

He then remembered his thoughts about the jacket last night and pulled away, looking at Hank with determination in his eyes. “I am going to throw away my uniform.”

“ _What?_ ” Hank replied, confused. “Where’s this comin’ from, Con’?”

“I speculate that these attacks will lessen tenfold if I avoid wearing it altogether.” Connor spoke matter-of-factly, mouth pursed and face stern.

Hank sighed, grabbing the android’s shoulders. “That might be true, but I thought you _liked_ it?”

Connor pointed to his temple at the steady blue light, “My LED is enough of a reminder of my heritage, I don’t need much else, Lieutenant.”

“Well, I _guess_ if it’ll make you happy, then sure, go ahead.” Hank glanced to the heap on the floor before looking back to Connor with a raised eyebrow. “What’re you gonna wear? Can’t just go ’round in the same dress shirt and pants if your aim is to blend in more, y’know.”

Connor broke free of the man’s grip, moving to grab the jacket and dump it in the trash bin stored under a nearby kitchen cupboard before turning to face Hank again, a proud smile on his face. “I was thinking of borrowing some of yours, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Hank let out an incredulous laugh. “Have you _seen_ my clothes, Connor?” He sat and lounged back in a kitchen chair, arms crossed. “M’not exactly the _pinnacle_ of fashion.”

The android smiled as he sat in the chair opposite his friend. “It’s retro, I like it.”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Then _sure_ , you can try.” He scoffed, “Won’t fit you well, though.”

Connor’s eyes went wide, an exited grin appearing on his face. “Would you possibly be interested in shopping with me, Hank? It might be nice having you there to help.”

Hank blushed a bit before answering, “You _really_ sure you want fashion advice from an old fucker like me?” He sat forward, finally starting to dig into his lukewarm breakfast. “Aren’t y’better off usin’ your computer brain for that shit?” He spoke, mouth full of egg and bacon.

“Like I said before, it’s more satisfying learning from a human.” Connor winked, prompting Hank to cough a bit before replying.

“Th-then we’ll go later today, after lunch.” The older man stumbled over his words. “That okay with you?”

Connor beamed, ecstatic at the prospect of Hank helping him. “Absolutely!”


	3. Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! Now have some gay. uwu

As Hank watched TV on the couch with Sumo, all he could hear was the loud movement of an excited Connor messing about in his room, trying on and analysing his clothes. The android’s presence had been a very welcome change in Hank's life, so it was nice to know he was enjoying himself.

Before Connor, everything was depressing and lonely, but now it was... _well_ , still depressing, nothing can really change that, but it was _definitely_ a great deal better than it was. Hank didn’t trust himself much to be alone, which was probably why he invited Connor to stay in the first place.

The man suddenly found himself looking over at the kitchen, fixated on the cupboard housing the trash bin. Connor wouldn’t be upset if he saved the jacket, _right?_ It _was_ something that brought back pleasant memories, and it wasn’t like Connor _needed_ to throw it out completely…

Hank got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen, opened the cupboard and retrieved the bunched up garment from the trash. Sumo padded up to his owner and sniffed the jacket as it unraveled. Hank then smiled down at the dog before looking the jacket over, remembering all the times he had seen Connor wearing it.

 _Yeah_ , better keep it.

He marched to the bathroom, placed the piece in the washing machine along with the rest of his laundry and turned it on, watching the blue accents shimmer in the light as it spun around in amongst Hank’s clothes.

After he had carefully exited the bathroom, Hank decided to check in on Connor. “Y’decent?” He asked through the door with a light knock.

Connor opened it with a soft smirk, “It isn’t like there would be much to see if I wasn’t.”

The human huffed a laugh as he pushed past, “Was just bein’ courteous.” He looked over the damage, clothes neatly piled atop his bed, _totally_ not what he was expecting from all the noise he had been hearing. “Man, you really _are_ an android.”

“What do you mean?” Connor tilted his head.

“I mean _look_ at this, you’re neat even when y’don’t need to be!” Hank chuckled as he gestured to his bed. “Ever tried being _messy_ , for once?”

Connor walked to Hank's side, staring at the bed. “I guess you _do_ have a point... this is very meticulous.”

Hank playfully elbowed the android before walking over to the side of the bed, picking up a pile of clothes and throwing them messily over it. “See? Now _you_ try.”

For a moment Connor just processed, his LED going from blue, to yellow, and finally stopping on red before a childish grin enveloped the android’s face and he ran, jumping face-first onto the bed, prompting the piles to collapse over and around him. He giggled and sat himself up cross-legged. “Oh, that _was_ fun!” He then pursed his lips thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed, LED yellow. “At least, I _think_ it was?”

Hank guffawed as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Connor, I know you’re an android but you _really_ gotta stop bein’ so damn _anal_.” He smiled softly. “You just did something _completely_ against your programming, what it’s called doesn't mean shit.”

Connor smiled up at him, soft blush on his cheeks before he let out a small gasp, remembering something. He looked down, methodically rummaging through the clothes. “Got it!” He announced as he held up a grey hooded sweatshirt with the DPD logo on it. “May I please borrow this to wear out today, Lieutenant?”

“Y’don’t need to sound so damn _formal_ , Connor.” Hank chuckled. “Fuck, you _know_ how I feel about that shithole, so y’can _keep_ the damn thing.”

The android’s eyes widened as he jumped up to hug the human. “Thank you, Hank!”

“Sure thing, Con’.” Hank replied before breaking the hug. “Now you go get ready while I take a shower, okay?” Connor simply nodded in reply, a smile on his face before he turned to leave the room, headed for the kitchen.

Hank made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him before taking Connor’s jacket out of the machine and gently placing it on the sink. 

As he showered his mind kept shifting to the jacket, the blue accents shimmering distractingly in the light. It was _ridiculously_ pretty, and reminded him so much of the android he found himself growing attached to.

Hank knew he’d miss seeing it… probably why he was so fixated on sneaking it away in the first place.

But was that a selfish action? To keep what was _forced_ upon Connor as a damn _keepsake?_ The android still seemed to like it before last night's events, so maybe he’d actually appreciate Hank saving it.

Hank sighed as he exited the shower, covered himself in a towel and walked to the sink, moving the jacket aside so he could brush his teeth and shave a little.

After Hank finished, he grabbed the jacket and headed into his bedroom, clean of the mess from before, and hid it in the bottom of one of his side table drawers. Connor respected his privacy enough to never open them, so it _should_ be safe from his prying eyes.

Hank then proceeded to get dressed, ready for the day of shopping ahead of him.


	4. Mockery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s upload time! I got some teeth taken out and I’m in pain so I almost forgot. :’) Also... y’know, the bad shit happening in the US today was also to blame for my fuzzy headspace. I hope y’all are keeping safe! — Especially any marginalised folk that may be reading. You matter, and you deserve so much more. 💕

“Wanna take a taxi or walk there?” Hank asked as he finished putting his jacket on. “Weather's nice.” He added, a subtle smile on his face as he stood next to the android waiting at the front door.

Connor looked at the man, yellow LED whizzing fast before turning a steady blue as he smiled back. “I would very much enjoy walking with you, Hank.”

Hank’s cheeks turned a light pink in response, flattered by the androids' kindly answer. “ _Alright_ then, let’s go.” He said as he stepped outside, walked down the steps and towards the footpath, android in tow.

About half way a snickering caught Connor’s attention, his head turning to see a group of three men staring right at the pair as they walked, uttering obscenities to one another as they laughed.

“Just ignore ‘em, Connor.” Hank whispered as he put an arm around the android protectively, trying to comfort him. Connor responded by tentatively wrapping an arm around the man’s waist, prompting a pleasant warm tingle to shoot through his body as he smiled to himself.

Usually Connor would be _terrified_ right about now, but Hank’s presence had seemingly destroyed _any_ ounce of fear or worry from his virtual consciousness, allowing the android to focus on the good this shopping spree was likely to bring.

“So, I’m curious...'' Hank began, trying to distract the boy, “What kinda clothes do y’think you’d be into?” He asked, casually rubbing Connor’s arm through the fabric of his hoodie as they continued to walk.

“I’m… not really sure what I would like, to be quite honest.” Connor looked at the ground as he processed, LED a steady yellow. “I’ve completed scans of a thousand or so shopping services, but everything looks appealing to me, to some extent.”

Hank looked at the android, an eyebrow raised. “Why don’t you just choose from the _heart_ , then?”

Connor met Hank’s gaze with a soft, curious smile. “What exactly does that entail, for _me_ at least?”

Hank stopped for a moment to think. “I _guess_... just lookin’ at somethin’ and knowing immediately that you want it.” 

Before Connor could answer, a group of teenagers on the other side of the street began yelling out to them, prompting Hank to hold onto the android tighter.

“Oh my God I’m gonna be sick _,_ go get a fucking _room_ you disgusting _freaks!_ ” One of the teens spat venomously, followed by the sound of laughter and mock retching from their peers.

“ _Hey_ , hey old man, you _really_ that fuckin’ _desperate_ that you had to get a plastic _fucktoy_ for a boyfriend?” Another voice added as laughter erupted from the group, prompting Connor’s eyes to begin watering, a different kind of warmth overcoming him as his body began to shiver.

He didn’t quite understand it, but it felt... _shameful_.

As if he shouldn’t be here.

...Like he was _embarrassing_ Hank.

That thought forced Connor out of Hank’s grip and backwards onto the hard concrete, LED flashing between red and yellow as he looked around, deep blushing to his cheeks as the group’s laughter got louder in response. “I-I’m sorry, Hank, I don’t think I can do this...”

Hank stared at him worriedly before leaning over, arm outstretched, offering to help the android up. “ _Look_. Do you _know_ how old I am, Connor?” Hank began, prompting the android to look up and take his hand. “ _Hell_ , you’ve scanned me enough fuckin’ times to _know_.” He scoffed, a light smile on his face as he hoisted Connor to his feet, before folding his arms and adjusting his stance.

“Y-you are 53 years old, Lieutenant.” Connor stuttered as he tried to state it matter-of-factly, LED yellow as he furrowed his brows somewhat. “Why... does your age matter?” He asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

“I’ve seen _all_ kinds’a fucked up shit in my lifetime.” Hank looked over at the still-laughing teens, shaking his head with pursed lips, a soft, pained look on his face. “Even been the damn _target_. Went a bit like this, now that I’m thinkin’ ‘bout it...” He sighed, closing his eyes.

Connor turned to the group for a moment, realisation slowly spreading across his face before he looked at Hank, face tentative but hopeful. “So, you don’t _care_ about these bystanders judging us?”

Hank opened his eyes and looked back at Connor. “Of _course_ not! You don’t live _this_ long by givin’ a shit about what other people think.” He walked over and wrapped an arm around Connor again. “ _C’mon_ , let’s keep moving.”

Connor smiled as he wrapped his arm back around the man, light blushing returning to his cheeks. “Thank you, Hank.”

Hank hummed in response before quickly adding, “You're _allowed_ to be worried, though.” His face stern but friendly as he seemingly ruminated on his experiences. “So don’t just fuckin’ _ignore_ those feelings, be open about that shit or it’ll eat you up.” He squeezed Connor’s arm again. “Whatever happens, I’m here for you, kid.”

The android simply responded by looking up at Hank with wide eyes as they continued walking down the street, grateful to be cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my fanfic! I plan on updating it once a week, or whenever my mental health lets me, so I hope you come back for more! I’m also open to critique! <3


End file.
